


Elevator Buttons and Morning Air

by starkpad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony realizes that making home videos isn't such a bad thing after all. Especially when Steve is away on missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Buttons and Morning Air

Tony sighed as he made his way to Stark Industries numerous elevators.

Today was going to be a long day.

He stepped into the elevator, thinking it was going to be only him before being bombarded with millions of humans.

They didn’t call Tony an exaggerate for nothing.

A lady bumped his shoulder, a man stepped on his foot and a guy holding a banana didn’t stop looking at him.

 

As they reached the 24th floor, they all piled out, leaving Tony to himself.

He wasn’t looking like owned Stark Industries today. In fact, Tony was wearing a suit that was rumpled and training shoes. His hair was sticking out and his eyes lacked life, today was definitely going to be _such_ a long day.

 

Tony wondered what Steve would do. He would probably laugh and ruffle Tony’s hair as he tattooed permanent kisses onto Tony’s lips.

 

The elevator dinged when it reached the 32nd floor, just right below Pepper’s.

He glared at his office like by doing so it would magically transport him home.

It didn’t.

Tony sat at the table as he rearranged his table; a coffee mug with no coffee unfortunately, stacks of papers and all his duties and responsibilities.

Tony took of his jacket, slung it on his armchair and spun around so he was facing the beautiful sight of New York. 

 

Yes, today is going to be very long and boring day. 

 

By 11 in the morning, a lot of people have come in and out of his office – including the worker who visits just because she has a crush on Tony – and Tony feels numb and tired.

 

Tony decided being sulking all alone wasn’t going to make things better, so he decided to have lunch in the Stark Industries Cafeteria. 

 

He was enjoying his meal when he remembered the very reason he didn’t go to the cafeteria often. It wasn’t because of the food; Tony loved the food, only the best for Stark Industries of course.

It was those ladies.

Those ladies that talked about anything and anyone. 

Tony didn’t give a damn about what other people think when it comes to him, but they’re just so _annoying_ and it makes Tony want to snap his plastic fork in half.

They were seated at a table across from Tony, he could hear their conversation – the cafeteria was remotely empty, a lot of workers have already had their lunch before him – so Tony chews his meatloaf silently, taking interest as to what they’re saying.

“- doesn’t even look like he owns this place, being all alone like that.” One of them muttered, as the other took a not so subtle glance at Tony.

“Yeah, wouldn’t even guess him as a billionaire.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes at his meatloaf.

Tony could clean up good. 

He could make people’s grandmas scream.

 

“I heard his playboy days are over.” One of them whispers.

“Yeah, didn’t you know? He’s mad for this soldier, Steve or something like that.”

That ticked him.

He looked at the ladies, and if looks could kill, they would be dead by now.

They looked like they were caught on fire as they began to take such interest in their food.

Tony sighed, picking up his tray and putting it the disposal area.

Steve wasn’t a secret at Stark Industries, hell, Steve wasn’t a secret to the world. But the way those ladies talked about Steve, there wasn’t something off putting in their tones.

 

Like it was a bad thing.

Tony knows he shouldn’t get upset, knows by heart what would Steve say, “ _You cant please everyone, Tony. That’s what people do. They throw rocks at things that shine.”_

By 3, Tony was bored out his mind.

He kept glancing at the clock, wishing it would go faster, he could go home now, but he made a promise to Pepper, and Tony never breaks his promises.

Tony spun around his chair multiple times, before his eye caught the yellow piece of paper taped on his lamp.

 

_I loved you first._ It read in the shape of Steve’s neat and clean handwriting.

 

He flipped the paper and smiled, eyes bursting with love and life. _I loved you first, Captain._ It read in the messy scrawl of his own handwriting.

Tony smiled even wider when he remembered the videotape of said soldier writing the note.

Tony’s hands were frantic as it glides across the table, next thing he knew, he was greeted with the face of the soldier.

 

_“This is to remind you.”_ Steve laughed, as he showed the camera the exact piece of paper Tony was holding.

The camera shook as Tony laughed too, _“Give me that.”_ He said, handing the camera over to Steve.

“ _And this is to remind you-“_ Tony said as he scribbled on the paper. “- _that I loved you first, darling.”_

 

Tony bit his lip from a smile as he remembered that day.

They were sat at the kitchen at Stark Tower, it was raining and they were in their civilian clothes but their faces were covered in dirt.

Tony’s heart clenches at the memory, he misses Steve unfathomably.

Tony slides his finger to the right and is met with a video of Steve pretending to play guitar with a leaf rake. 

 

It was at Steve’s house in Brooklyn; Tony recognizes the wide expanse of Steve’s backyard.

They were dressed warmly, as it got chilly in autumn and Tony laughs the same time Steve threw falling leaves at Tony’s face.

 

_“The fuck, Steve.”_

_“Come on, grumpy. It’s autumn! Show some respect.”_

“ _You won’t be getting any if you throw those leaves at me again. I worked hard for that to be in a perfect pile. What’s your Ma going to say?”_

Steve took Tony by the shoulder and flipped the camera so it was facing them as he kissed the side of Tony’s head. _“She’s going to laugh.”_

_“Yeah, right.”_

_“She loves you too much.”_

Tony blushed on screen, his hand gripping Steve’s waist. “ _What are you doing anyway? Who even records things like this?”_

_“I do. They’re for memories.”_

Tony slides his finger, again and again.

These videos do come in handy when Steve’s on a mission.

 

There was a video of them on Christmas Eve, Tony’s head on Steve’s shoulder, there was a video of their hands conjoined, and even a video of Tony singing in the shower.

 

Tony’s fingers halt as he came across a video of the two of them sat on the couch, Tony being wrapped up in Steve’s embrace, the both of them wearing sweaters. 

 

_“Kiss me.”_

_“I can’t I’m laughing too hard, Tony and mmmphh-“_ Steve was cut off as Tony smashed their lips together.

 

Watching the video and remembering the feeling of the footage, Tony can now agree that there is no better taste than Steve’s laughter in his mouth.

Tony glanced at his watch, as he was about to start the next video when he realized it was already 5 pm.

He frantically put on his jacket and his briefcase as he ran towards the elevator, not realizing that he had bumped into Pepper, almost knocking her of her feet.

“Tony? Where are you-“

“Can’t talk, Pep! Gotta pick Steve up.” He said cutting Pepper midsentence as he stepped inside the elevator.

 

 

Tony smiled, whole body buzzing. He even said goodbye to the man holding a banana before stepping out of the elevator.

 

 

_“I love the gap between your teeth.”_ Tony said, camera facing towards Steve who were flipping through old albums back at his house in Brooklyn.

 Tony sighed, fond exasperation. Happy was driving as fast as he can without hitting someone, so Tony decided to kill time and watch more of the videos on his tablet.

_“I looked like a monster from a children’s book”_ Steve said, chuckling as he began to put the albums back on the high self, his shirt riding up a bit and Tony can see the initials of his name tattooed on Steve’s hips.

 

Tony chuckled too as he slid his finger to right.

 

A video of the day Steve was leaving.

It was 5 months ago.

Tony heart ached as he watched himself saying goodbye to Steve, waving to the car as it went.

 

“Boss, we’re here.”

 

Tony waited.

He hated waiting.

He was clutching his briefcase and he looked insane. His hair was sticking out, his goatee didn’t look as it did 5 months ago and he couldn’t stay _still._  

 

Tony’s eyes searched the whole crowd; trying to spot him when suddenly brown met blue.

 

Tony broke into a grin, as he walked to Steve that looked so handsome with his army outfit as he grinned too, walking towards Tony.

Tony threw his brief case, as he got closer to Steve, who was already throwing his own bags and opening his arms to welcome Tony.

 

“Hi.” Tony managed to say before he was lifted off the ground, hugging Steve tight not wanting to let go.

“Hi, baby.” Steve murmured, his face buried in the crook of Tony’s neck as he spun them around.

 

Tony was thankful of those videos, but nothing will ever be as good as the real deal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to study for exams and i maybe need to stop watching taylor swift's music video's. 
> 
> follow me on my tumblr: starkpad.tumblr.com


End file.
